Trip Larsen
Trip Larsen was a man who inherited the "Larsen's Pork Products" plant from his father. He was a very wealthy and successful business man, appearing as the main antagonist in the episode Pigmalion and was voiced by Michael Keaton. Personality and Mental/Psychological Illness At first, he seemed to be just the successful owner of "Larsen's Pork Products" who loved to use the word "Smart" while describing Luanne for half of episode, however this would change as the episode progressed. Mental/Psychological illness Later, it is revealed that Trip suffers from a few mental disorders, the first being that he suffered from Schizophrenia and the next being Swine-based Clinical lycanthropy. Both which seem to be fixed when Trip is shocked with a prod in the slaughterhouse. Description He first appears at the community college where he is giving a speech on entrepreneurship. He spots Luanne, who was attending at Peggy's urging and falls in love with her. Larsen later invites her over to his house for an interview, where they have a weather balloon ride. He declares his love for Luanne and invites her to live with him, which Peggy doesn't approve of, due to his being old enough to be her father. Peggy and Hank confront him about this, to which he assures them that Luanne is in safe hands, though Peggy is still unsure. Luanne lives with him for several months. Things go fine at first; he teaches her proper etiquette and tells her that she has much potential and that there is so much she could learn. After a time, he slowly begins to show signs of psychosis: he dyes Luanne's hair red while she's asleep, makes her wear identical Swiss dresses everyday (which he claims that each have different flaws), keeps a pig in the house, and slaughters way more pigs than necessary for his company. Later, he hosts a Halloween party where the Hills attend, dressed in a pig costume with a cape and crown. Luanne decides to explore his house where she finds an advertisement pulled from a magazine featuring a man dressed in a Swiss lederhosen, a woman (who's dressed in a Swiss dress identical to Luanne's, Put except her facial appearance) and a pig. Trip confronts her about this and tells her that she was a dead ringer for the Larsen's Pork Products mascot girl and that he wishes he could have a family just like the picture with himself as the pig and he's already found a man dressed in the male mascots outfit to marry her. This horrifies Luanne and she flees the scene. Trip asks Peggy where Luanne is and he spots her hiding in the slaughterhouse, where he enters though the chimney and Peggy follows him. He brings Luanne up on the assembly line and decides that since she doesn't want to marry the man, they will die together and activates the machine. Luanne manages to escape by grabbing onto a dead pig on the processing line. He tells Luanne to flip the switch, but Peggy does it instead, unaware that the switch Trip was referring to was the killing switch. He yells out, "Mama, Papa, I'm coming home!" implying that his parents are deceased. He then gets shocked by a prod, restoring his sanity. He says, "The voices have left my head...Why am I wearing a pig costume?" Before he realizes exactly where he is, he is impaled through the head by a captive bolt pistol, killing him. It is unknown what became of his body afterwards or if a police investigation occurred.From what Peggy says in the end, it is implied Trip's body went through the machine and became sausage. Episode Appearances Season 7 # Pigmalion Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Celebrities Category:One Time Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Season 7 Category:Characters